


Nothing On TV

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's bored on the couch, and he's asked Rhodey to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing On TV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kekeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeh/gifts).



> This work is for kekeh, a user who has given kudos to every one of my Iron Husbands fics. I wanted to thank them for that. I'm glad to know there's another person who ships Rhodey and Tony as much as I do (a lot). Thanks kekeh :)
> 
> Another AU where Tony and Rhodey are married. Characterization is probably more off on Tony's side.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Tony laid sprawled on the couch, his arm extended towards the tv with the remote in his hand. He had been scrollong through titles of shows and movies, searching for something- anything to watch. 

Tony tilted his head to the side slightly, calling out to the man in the other half of the room, "Rhodey!" It was more of a whine really, but nonetheless it got the other man's attention, "Yeah Tones?"

Tony got up from his sprawled position on the couch and instead kneeled on the cushiony surface, placing his arms onto the back of the sofa as he looked at Rhodey. He pouted. "Rhodey I'm bored," he gestured his hand in a random, upward, swishing motion, "entertain me."

He saw Rhodey snicker as the man started to walk towards the couch, "And how do you propose I do that?"

Tony groaned a bit too dramatically as he 'fell' back down on the couch, earning a grin from Rhodey. He spoke with a groggy voice, "I don't know, just...go make me a snack or...something."

Rhodes chuckled, stopping in his tracks as he turned back around. He grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it into the microwave. 

A minute or two later and Tony heard the machine ding, followed by the sound of footsteps as Rhodey approached the couch once again. The man plopped himself centimeters in front of Tony's once again sprawled out figure. He handed the bowl in which he had dumped the popcorn into to Tony, smiling as the man threw the puffs into his mouth while chewing them loudly. It was cute.

Rhodes laid down on the couch as well, turning to face Tony. He nuzzled into Tony's neck before pecking his cheek. "Are you even going to watch anything or are you just going to sit here?"

Tony turned his head to face Rhodey. His response was a simple shrug as he went back to his popcorn, Rhodes chuckling by his side.

"So I guess you're just going to be eating snacks then huh."

Tony nodded, causing Rhodey to ruffle his hair affectionately, a smile on his face. "Alright then, but don't expect me to go and make you anymore. You need to start doing things for yourself. Plus," Rhodey patted Tony's stomach gently, "your manly physique might just disappear if you keep eating junk food."

A second later, Rhodey found himself laughing hysterically as a flustered, yet pissed off Tony started slapping his being repetitively.

"Hey, hey I'm just kidding. But seriously though, you need to eat something else Tones."

Tony huffed as he turned away, Rhodey chuckling as he wrapped his arms around him. He rolled his eyes when he received another huff from Tony.

 

When a few moments passed by and not a word was said, Rhodey reached a hand out to grab some popcorn.

Tony slapped it away before he could get any.


End file.
